Field
The present technology relates generally to antennas associated with an implantable medical device for communication between the implantable medical device and one or more external components in the outside world, such as via telemetry.
Background
Active implantable medical devices are known that can be configured to communicate with external components wirelessly, such as via a form of telemetry. The communication may be desirable to, for example, download information acquired by and stored on the implanted medical device to an external component, such as patient-controlled external component. Alternatively or additionally, an external component configured as a “programmer” selectively may be brought into communication with the implantable medical device to download data from the implant or to send data to the implant from the programmer, such as new programming instructions that control whatever it may be that the implantable medical device is configured to do (e.g., measure electrographic signals from the patient and/or “detect events” (such as patterns) whenever they occur in the signals, or deliver a form of electrical stimulation to the patient).
A communication link between the implantable medical device and an external component may be established with an intermediate device, such as wand for near-field or short range telemetry. For example, the implantable medical device may be associated with a telemetry coil (which may be situated outside of the implant's housing) which enables transmission and reception of signals, to or from an external apparatus, via inductive coupling. Alternatively, a communication link between the implant and an external component may be established with an antenna for a radio frequency (RF) link. Far field or long range telemetry may obviate the need for the intermediate device (e.g., the wand) and allow the external component to be further away from the implantable medical device than is the case with near field telemetry when a communications link is established.